


Fare Thee Well

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Fare Thee Well

"There's time to change your mind," Lily said sniffling.

"I'd have thought you'd be glad to be rid of me," Al said with a grin. 

"I'm certainly glad you're going," James said as he tried to put Al in a headlock but Al managed to evade him. 

"Prat," Al replied. 

"Be nice to your brother, Jamie." Harry then turned to Al. "You'll write?"

"I'll try."

"I'll Floo call you in Japan because otherwise I doubt we'll hear from you." Harry laughed then sobered. "I'll miss you." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

Al let himself be wrapped in his father's arms one last time.


End file.
